After the Twelfth Night
by LadyWillow
Summary: Twelfth Night Rating for morbid theme A continuation to Twelfth Night, slightly morbid and rather cute as well.


I don't own any of the characters, or this play. It's owned by Shakespeare.

This is a continuation of the play Twelfth Night. It was an assignment for my creative writing class, and my teacher read it and said that I'm her best short story writer this year. grin

****

**After the Twelfth Night**

Yes, another day in the manor of Madame Olivia... trouble abounds as usual, since the manor was locked. No one went out, no one went in. Not until Malvolio was caught and his threat was put to rest.

The manor seemed crowded, as it should, with so many people taking permanent residence inside. Sir Toby and Sir Andrew took it upon themselves to drink all the ale in the house, a formidable goal, what with the endless storages in the cellars. Racks and racks of wine and fine ales lined the walls, and the two men spent their days lounging amidst the cobwebs, drinking themselves into oblivion and singing rowdy songs through the night; both terribly out of key.

Orsino found it increasingly difficult to keep from calling Viola 'boy', but she didn't really seem to mind, in fact, she found it rather amusing. The two of them ventured into the gardens once and a while, although advised to remain indoors, and very slowly Orsino was beginning to grow used to thinking of his 'page boy' as a woman.

Sebastian and Olivia, now married, spent several days hardly leaving the bedchamber, much to the amusement of Maria, who brought food and tea several times throughout the day, instructed to leave it before the doors and leave it there, then come pick it up after an hour or so. Under no circumstances was anyone to enter her chambers... which only fueled Sir Toby and Sir Andrew's desires to sneak in for a good prank.

"SIR TOBY!"

And now Sir Toby was once again in trouble, something he was quickly becoming used to...

"Aye?" He called drunkenly, and Maria growled, taking him by the ear.

"Quite the husband you are!" She cried, pulling him from the basement and into the kitchen. "It would be a nice thing if you'd lift a finger in work around here!"

He looked stricken. "Work? Why, I am a man of this house, I am Toby Belch! I must do my duties for my mistress!"

She snickered. "And I am Maria Belch. From now on, I'm the only mistress you serve!"

Viola rolled her eyes, walking past the kitchen in a simple gown. It was a little difficult to grow used to feminine clothing once again, but she managed to find comfort with it again, although in the secrets of the bedchambers she would sometimes don the pants and shirt she had worn for so long, reveling in the comfort.

She reached the sitting room and smiled at the sight of her brother, looking out the large window that overlooked the courtyard. Feste, Antonio and several other people sang and danced, much to the amusement of Sebastian and Viola. She pushed the window open to hear them, and laughed as she watched the rowdy dancing.

"Join us!" Cried Feste, and Sebastian laughed.

"Maybe we will!" He called back, waving to Antonio. Viola laughed and rushed to find Orsino, falling into his arms in a fit of giggles that made Orsino grin and swing her about.

"Come, into the courtyard, everyone is dancing!"

He frowned. "But Malvolio..."

"And what quarrel has he with us? Come on!"

He sighed and took her hand, and they rushed from the home, unbarring the gate and leaping into the fray. Moment later, Sebastian rushed out with a cry of laughter, jumping the last few stone stairs and pulling Viola into his arms to dance.

They cheered and leapt about like wild things, the minutes ticking by into an hour, and then Olivia was there, followed by Sir Toby and Maria, who smiled and rushed out as well.

"Sebastian!" Olivia cried, running to him. Sebastian just smiled, pulling her close to dance, and after a few moments she relented in his arms, and they moved joyfully around the courtyard.

Malvolio had been waiting for just a moment like this. He moved out quickly with his pistol and fired a shot into the air. Gone was the well-groomed Steward, and in his place was a wild-looking, filthy excuse for a man. His eyes were full of fire as he leveled the gun at Maria, then Sir Toby, then Olivia.

"I swore my revenge, and my revenge I will have!" With a shot, Maria went down, and with another, down went Olivia. Screams, shouts of anger, of shock...

Her body was heavy to carry, and he had to drag her part of the way to the flat he had rented from an old man in the poor side of town. The bed was ready for her, though, and with a final heave, Malvolio lifted Olivia's body and placed her lovingly on the bed.

"Must get you out of those dirty clothes, my love..." He murmured, going to the closet and emerging moments later with a beautiful gown. Undressing the corpse, he reverently caressed her hip, and then dressed her gently. He drew the covers over her, mumbling softly.

"You are quite cold... I must cover you up, don't want to catch a chill..."

The blank eyes of Olivia stared up at the ceiling, her mouth open in a silent scream that would never end.


End file.
